


Flames of war

by ScuttleButtDanvers



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Sisters, Slow Burn Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Some Action, Wayhaught - Freeform, You Have Been Warned, bad words, first fic so we'll see how it goes, ghost rider AU, not really - Freeform, some supernatural stuff happens, wynonna earp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScuttleButtDanvers/pseuds/ScuttleButtDanvers
Summary: Wynonna and Waverly are the last two Earps caught in a war on society. Ones made a deal with the devil to protect the ones she loves and the other has a hidden power within her that she's unsure of. With help from undercover BlackBadge agents they'll work together to end this war for better....or worse.
Relationships: WayHaught
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Flames of war

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever so im open for suggestions and critiques. I'll go ahead and say it might get done or it might not, just depends on if people like it enough.  
> I don't own Wynonna Earp or any of the characters Emily Andras has all the props to that. You know, the legal stuff.

Chapter one: A Hell of A Night.

The screaming from my oldest sister Willa was what had brought me to my senses; the dark being illuminated by flashes of light from down the hall was what truly woke me though. I must have fallen asleep while reading again, my father would have a fit if he found me dozing while work was to be done. I quietly hid my book with its worn cover and worse off pages between my mattress and bed frame for later. While I was doing so everything gets louder and the next person I hear screaming is my other sister Wynonna, cursing from my father, and more yelling from voices familiar yet new all at once. I tiptoe to the old wooden door, careful not to creak the floor, and hold my ear against it.  
At first I figured Wynonna had gotten in trouble again with the soldiers commanding her factory’s operations, but this sounded different from those arguments. Yelling was a regular occurrence in the Earp home, never a dull moment some would say. But the shouting continued with cries of help from Willa and the anger from father; heavy footsteps came rushing down the hallway.   
This was new, Willa was never the one to be in distress. Wynonna came crashing through our doorway, knocking me on my ass and locking the door behind her; putting my reading chair there beneath the handle. She would always do that when her father had drank too much and wanted to beat something, the chair thing, not the knocking me over thing. She scurried to me still in her filthy working attire; Navy blue jumpsuit tied at her waist, grease stained leather boots and hair a perfect disaster.   
“Waverly! You, hide, now!” her whisper yelling was frantic as she grabbed my arm harshly and proceeded to shove me under the bed, like it wasn’t the most obvious hiding spot of all time. She has always been my protector and had kept her facade of strength to comfort me, but now, her face is full of fear.   
“What the hell is happening?” I had quickly offered. She didn’t give an explanation as she bustled about, our family never had great excuses. Maybe she was thinking of one.  
“HEY!” I raised my voice just enough to get her attention. She silenced me with a loud hush, putting a finger over her own mouth as she continued her search, for what I didn’t know. Then she stopped.  
“Soldiers are here for us, we have to get ready.” was all she said before continuing her search. Once Hiter had been elected I knew our lives would become harder since we were ‘special’. Father would say our politics have been overrun by the devil and demons were after us. Then he’d go on about making deals with devils and family curses like they were real things, calling Hiter ‘Bulshar reincarnated’ like I knew what that meant. I never knew it would lead to the pain and suffering it has brought upon our family.   
Mother was gone, father had gone crazier than before, all we knew before had vanished and we would have to work half to death just to survive. It was this moment I realized our father might not have been as crazy as I thought and that we were going to be killed if we didn’t escape. ‘Well shit’.   
While I was having a mental breakdown going on under the bed Wynonna hurried across the room to our fathers’ chest covered in carved symbols. She looks at the lock then looks to me like I might have the key.   
“Do you know how to pick this thing?” again with the whisper yelling like I’m not going into shock over here. She then starts trying to pick the lock with a hairpin she unceremoniously yanked from her head.   
“Shit. Ow.” she cursed but the lock wouldn’t budge and Willas voice started to echo through the room with pain. Wynonna, struggling to open the damned box, then takes off one of her shoes and beats the lock with the wooden heel.  
“Open. you. piece. ah. Mother. Fu... AH-HA” The lock falls in chunks on the floor as Wynonna slings the chest open. Within the storage she grabbed a large pistol that had been our grandfathers, polished and well reserved were the engravings of peacemaker. As the yelling got louder there was one voice that suddenly stopped, and all became quiet for a moment. My rushing thoughts stopped and Wynonna’s eyes met mine with a serious stillness she only had when we would get in trouble and look to the other for answers.  
“What did you do?” were the quiet mumbled words from my father outside the door. Rushed footsteps and cries of Willas’ name were repeated from Ward. I was still and quiet under the bed as Wynonna kept eye contact with me, listening as intently as I was. There was a silence for a moment. Calm before all hell broke loose.  
“You bastard! You killed her!” the infuriated shout from my father and the promised violence behind it was surely being heard within a ten mile radius but the raging tornado of a man couldn’t knock Wynonna from her daze. Willa was supposedly dead, Wynonna didn’t save her, dead. I could see the tears starting to form in her eyes but I still hadn’t felt the impact yet. Suddenly the door to my families shared room was being charged through as if the lock and chair had never been there. Before I could comprehend who was standing in the doorway of the room a loud bang of the colt 45. Rang through the room. It was as if I was temporarily blinded and all I could hear was a ringing in my ear.  
The body of the man who entered now laid front down on the floor before me, the cold lifeless eyes of my father stared back at me hauntingly so. It was then that my world seemed to slow and realization started to dawn on me. German soldiers have invaded our home, attempting to take us and killing my oldest sister in the process. My father, full of rage, had come for his gun to avenge the death of his most loved daughter only to be shot in the chest by his second oldest Wynonna who was currently going into shock. Her father was now laying in the floor, dying, looking into the eyes of a child that isn’t even his own. Now she was probably going to die with her only family left. Wynonna.  
“Wynonna.” I tried to get her attention but my effort was worthless. If life was cruel before the war had began then this was surely hell. Wynonna’s breath had caught in her throat as men began to surround the only door of the room. Tears streamed down our faces. Dressed in depressing gray uniforms came men with large guns and demanding voices calling out to my sister.   
“Put the gun down! Put it down now or you can join the rest of them!” After the intimidating soldier had thrown the orders at Wynonna she dropped the gun. Her frame was frozen just as still as a statue in a park, she looked at our father dead on the ground, but remained with silent tears. The small group of soldiers marched into the room, one violently grabbing Wynonna by her arms and tying her hands behind her back, the other four checking for other weapons. After her hands were tied they kicked the back of her knees with brute force, Wynonna was forced to the ground.  
“Stupid child, Killed your own father. Doing the job for us isn’t she boys.” the room filled with laughter from the few other men now searching the area for anything useful. Thankfully they were more towards the end of the room chattering and discussing what was in fathers boxes. I chose to look to Wynonna in my helplessness, I would be found soon and I didn’t know what to do. She looked as if she were in a silent prayer at first, glaring at the ground with anger and hate soon overtook her features. Maybe she was praying, maybe she was promising a higher power, maybe she had just sold her soul.   
That’s when I saw it. The blue color I had seen in my sisters eyes were gone. The giggles from the man in the gray uniform harassing Wynonna came to a sudden stop when he noticed the burning rope on her arms. Not a rope burn like one would expect, it was almost becoming like ash. Smoke rising, his face quickly went from humorous to confused within seconds. Even I was unsure of what was happening but if I knew one thing it was never to underestimate an angry Earp. Wynonna’s loud roar of anger, pain and fear split the air as heat began to rise around her. What looked like burning embers surrounded where she was knelt to the floor. The illumination of fire was under her skin as her eyes became like that of charcoal, her skin had begun to burn away, almost like that of a demon arisen from hell within her. My loving, protective sister was falling apart in front of me; her old, untied work boots rising with black smoke beneath them as she stood; her jumpsuit catching fire in places; her hair becoming a mighty blaze. What used to be my sister was now a burning framework of bone in a factory uniform.   
“KILL IT!!! PUT OUT THE FIRE!!!” The men open fired towards her form of bone and fire as if there was any way of stopping her. She hurried towards them with the anger of a thousand souls and quickly went to disarm one of the men. When Wynonna’s demonic form ripped the gun from the frightened man's hands the loud crack of fire went through the room once more and a stinging pain ran through my body.  
I screamed from under the bed, cradling my abdomen as a hot pressure resided in my side and a sticky liquid poured from the wound. Wynonna turned to face where my cries of pain had come from and ran to the bed. However, she approached me as if she was weakening and slowly forming back to herself again. The fear in not only her eyes but the soldiers who surrounded her became blurry as I faded from consciousness. The last thing I can see is a bold man coming forward to butt Wynonna with the end of his gun, causing her to join me in the peace of darkness. I should have been scared but all I could do was worry for my sister. What was happening to her?  
Suddenly there’s a comforting warmth all around me, the pain in my side dispersing as I was yanked from under the bed by my arm. I could feel the tight grip from the large man with the long gray coat, but it weakened as he saw my glowing hands. That was new, I didn’t realize I became a glowstick when I got shot. First for everything. My vision was poor and everything seemed as if I were looking into the sun on a bright summer day.   
“What is wrong with these things!” shouting sounded more like hushed voices in the back of a church.   
“Shoot it and then let's get our ass’s out of here” the bullets came, but they did no harm. As if my body was that of a ghost, I stood and placed a hand on Wynonna’s shoulder; she laid in front of the bed where I was previously out of sight. Her eyes came alive with pure fear as the lead flew around us. I had no real thoughts of what to do or how to protect her like she had done for me so many times before but the shooting stopped. They were wasting the ammunition anyway.  
“The curse, your curse has begun and I royally fucked up.” Wynonna let a single tear fall from her face. I had no idea what she was talking about, she sounded like father while on one of his drunken stories about demons and angels.   
oh...  
When the light started to fade and I could feel the warmth turn to cold more men rushed into the room.   
“We have the chaplain!” the man with a cross came before us chanting a language I understood but had never heard before. I had no clue what he was accomplishing until Wynonna’s screams of pain came from behind me. Her skin became hot again but this time it caused her more pain and no transformation was starting.   
I panicked as I wrapped my arms around her in fear of losing my only family left in this cruel place.   
“STOP!!!” it was the only word I could muster as the men approached again to douse us with water. Wynonna’s shouting only became louder and more frantic and I didn’t know what to do. It was then that a bag was thrown over my head and I was pulled away with a force of someone much bigger than myself. It was dark once again but instead of pained yells of my sister or loud yelling from a priest, it was silent other than the ringing in my head.   
‘Is this all that is left for me? What am I? What is Wynonna? How will they kill me?’ I had questions in my mind that would possibly never be answered. The silence went away and the shouts of the soldiers returned.   
“Take them to a general hospital and lock them in one of the most barricaded rooms we have. We’ll let Doctor Pressman look over them until she can get Bobo.” the conversation confused me, why would they take us to a hospital?   
“Make sure they have a priest near them at all times to contain the demon. We don’t know what the other one is, but make sure she is bound and separated from the other.” after those words were spoken I felt a wet rope being tied around my wrist and ankles then being hoisted onto someone’s shoulder. Although I couldn’t see the area around me I sensed the familiar path of leaving my excuse for a home and making my way to outside.   
“What the hell happened up there?” I could hear from behind me the voices and the rumble of an engine. Hearing the engine get louder I panic a bit more internally and the man carrying me adjusts before flinging my body into what I assume to be the back of a vehicle. The momentum from being thrown caused me to bang my head on the bed of the truck, putting me back into darkness.   
When I first came too I still couldn’t see and I was still bound at my wrists but there was a comforting and familiar presence behind me. The small whimpers that came from the body behind me where Wynonna’s, I had only ever seen her cry once before, when our mother had left and never returned. Our mother couldn’t cope with our curse, the one my father had told us stories about since birth. I assumed he was referring to his mental state then but now not so much. She left while I was still just a child but her last words were ones that comforted me while also being the saddest i’d ever heard. ‘You, my angel, will be what the world will cherish.’ That was the last I had ever seen her.   
“I’m so sorry Waves, I should have gotten you out of there. I’m sorry I couldn’t save us.” Wynonna had turned behind me and started speaking with a sadness in her voice that broke my heart.   
“It’ll be ok, we’ll be ok.” My words may not have been true but they came from my heart and I believed them, either out of hope or ignorance. Everything had happened so quick in the end that we didn’t have the strength to stay awake. We fell asleep in the back of that truck. Where we were going, we didn’t know, but for now we had each other and we could take comfort in that.

**Author's Note:**

> you made it to the end, Awesomeness. leave a message if you'd like. If not that's cool too, hope you enjoyed!!!


End file.
